At present, ultra-thin TV has become a trend of television developing. Glass light guide plate is now the element which can be used to pursue a thinner television. However, due to the fact that the glass light guide plate has a large difference in refractive index for light of different colors, the side of display screen close to light bar appears in shades of blue, and the side of the display screen away from the light bar appears in shades of red, which affects viewing effect of TVs.